Ruta 601
|Image = Primera parte 100px Segunda parte 200px Tercera parte 100px Cuarta parte 200px Quinta parte 100px |Generación = Sexta |Región = Ligto |MO necesitarias = Todas }} es la ruta más madre en el juego te telatransporta a la tercera parte de esta ruta, que tiene un gimnasio. Es extraño que alla gimnasio en una ruta ya que se sex bone sex bone Primera parte Esta parte de la ruta se explora al tener las cinco primeras medallas, la primera conseguida en esa ruta, tercera parte. En esta parte de la ruta puedes utilizar solo surf. Hay cuatro puntos, en cada esquina, de hierva alta. En esta ruta en los puentes tendras que luchar tres combates contra el equipo Fuxy. 100px|''Primera parte'' de la . Segunda parte Esta parte de la ruta se explora al tener las cinco primeras medallas, la primera conseguida en esa ruta, tercera parte. Lo más extraño de esta ruta que al cruzar la cueva te telatransporta a la primera parte de la , pero al llevas contigo la Extra ball entras al interior de la cueva. Necesitas surf. 200px|''Segunda parte'' de la . Tercera parte En esta parte de la ruta podras conseguir tu septima Woo Hoo x 4 I got my head checked, By a jumbo jet, It wasn't easy, But nothing is, No Woo Hoo When I feel heavy metal Woo Hoo And it feels like I made all Woo Hoo When I lie in my bed, see All of the time But I never show why I need you Inside me, child I got my head done, When I was young, It's not my problem, It's not my problem Woo Hoo When I feel heavy metal Woo Hoo And it feels that I made all Woo Hoo When I lie in my bed, see All of the time But I never show why I need you Inside me, child Yeah Yeah x3 Oh Yeah , y también es donde te teletransporta tu madre, en el juego, para salvarte del malvado plan del equipo Fuxy. Pero no podras entrar en el gimnasio, sino que entras y te teletransporta a Pueblo Camilan. Esta parte de la ruta en realidad es un pueblo muy pequeño, pero aún no sale en el mapa. No necesitas ninguna MO en la 3ª parte. 100px|''Tercera parte'' de la . Cuarta parte En esta parte de la ruta no se puede hacer casi nada solo caminar para tu siguiente destino, siguiente parte de la ruta. No necesitas utilizar ninguna MO ya que solo pasas por un puente y vajas para abajo, asta cruzar por un arco y entrar en la quinta parte de la ruta. 200px|''Cuarta parte'' de la . Quinta parte En esta parte de la ruta solo podras caminar hasta la salida, y tener muchisimo cuidado con el agujero cuadrado oscuro. Si entras en ese agujero el juego Pokémon Fly SizeMasters y Pokémon Green BotFly se te reiniciarian hasta tu ultima parte guardada. Para salir de allí tienes que situarte en el primer circuro Kyogre, que te teletransportaría al segundo circulo Kyogre, hasta lograr salir de ese sitio. La entrada de arriba de esta parte de la ruta es por donde sales de la cueva de la segunda parte. No necesitas utilizar nunguna MO, ya que se trata de caminar hasta la salida. 100px|''Quinta parte'' de la .